totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dwa powroty , czyli 6 par do Chrisowego WW
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 15 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...planowałem posiłek obrzydliwości , ale Chef wolał zająć się sobą więc zorganizowałem mini olimpiade chłopaki vs dziewczyny . Dziewczyny się nie dogadywały , ale chłopaki to co innego . Ostatecznie to jednak dziewczyny wygrały wyjazd do SPA . Nikt nie odpadł . Dziś czeka nas połączenie i mała niespodzianka dla uczestników . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew! (Intro) Plaża (Chłopaki leżeli na leżakach i popijali sobie pepsi ) Conrad: Tia . Ciekawe kiedy dziewczynki wrócą z tego SPA Chad: Trudno je będzie stamtąd wyrwać xD Dustin: Z pewnością . Niech korzystają (Dziewczyny wróciły i wysiadły ze statku) Brittnay: Frajerki . Przez was straciłam całą przyjemność z tego SPA Bler: A my przez ciebie idiotko Stella: Tia . To się nazywa miły wypad xD Tracy: Kiepsko było Pedro: My byśmy to lepiej wykorzystali Tracy: Zapewne :) Chris(p.m.): No! Skoro wszyscy już są no to jesteście połączeni (Po chwili przyjechał na jeepie) Chad: Super . Połączenie w F10 Chris: Otóż nie kolego . W F12 Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Nom . Dwie osoby dostały ode mnie szanse na powrót . O! Pierwsza płynie (Wszyscy się odwrócili) Conrad: Jaja sobie robisz?! Bler: Tylko nie to! Leo: Pojechałeś xD (Na statku ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Był Derek!) Derek: Ta! Wróciłem do gry i teraz każdemu skopie dupska Bler: No nie Derek: Jest i zasrana zdrajczyni Pedro: Uważaj na słowa ziom Derek: Ziom to możesz mówić do swojego starego Pedro: Co?! Pedro(p.z.): Jeszcze pare takich tekstów i mu jebne Caroline: Jak drugą powracającą osobą będzie Queeny to się załame Chris: Skąd wiedziałaś? Caroline: Co?! Chris: HAHAHAHA!Kupiła to xD Caroline: Tia . Bardzo zabawne Chris: Druga powracająca osoba to ... ... ... ... .. Mindy! (Mindy przypłyneła statkiem) Mindy: Cześć Tracy: Siema (Mindy zmierzyła Brittnay wzrokiem) Brittnay: Co?! Mindy: Wywaliłaś mnie i mojego chłopaka . Już po tobie Derek: Chyba jak se narysujesz Brittnay(p.z.): Powrót Dereka to był dobry pomysł , ale Mindy? Musze ją znowu wywalić Stella(p.z.): To fajnie że doszłam aż tutaj , no i licze na jeszcze większy wynik oczywiście Tracy(p.z.): Wiedziałam że mi się uda . No ale wrócił ten debil . Przynajmniej Mindy mi z nim pomoże Bler(p.z.): Jej! F12 . Dojde jeszcze dalej i wypromuje stronke :) Caroline(p.z.): Jak zrobiłam wstępną tabele eliminacji wyglądała ciut inaczej . No ale i tak wygram :) Conrad(p.z.): Połączenie nie jest dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem . Gdybym tak jeszcze dotarł z Caroline do finału Chad(p.z.): Anne kibicuj mi! Dustin(p.z.): Angela kibicuj mi Leo(p.z.): Heh ! Frajerzy dali mi dojść do połączenia . Wygram to z palcem w... Mindy(p.z.): Ciesze się że mogłam wrócić . Teraz skopie Brittnay tyłek Derek(p.z.) Teraz nikt z tych frajerów mnie nie wywali . Niech tylko spróbują Chris: No to mamy dwunastke . Dziewczyny niech tu zostaną , a chłopaków zapraszam za mną (Poszli) (Chris przyszedł , a za nim Chef z wielką maszyną losującą) Chris: Dzisiaj zrobimy sobie Wariacki Wyścig Brittnay: Ten szajs?! Chris: Dokładnie Stella: Jaki tam szajs? Chris: Wielki . Panie . Wylosujcie sobie partnerów do dzisiejszego zadania . Najpierw Brittnay (Brittnay zalosowała i wypadł Leo) Leo i Brittnay: Bez jaj! Chris: HAHA ! Teraz Tracy Tracy: Dobra (Wylosowała i wypadł Pedro) Tracy: I to mi pasuje! Pedro: Pjona! (Przybili piątke) Chris: No to Stella Stella: No to ktokolwiek (Wypadł Dustin) Stella: Mogło być gorzej Dustin: Eeee...dzięki? Chris: Bler twoja kolej (Wylosowała Chada) Bler: Super! Chad: Aż tak mnie lubisz? Bler: Aż tak nie cierpie Dereka Chad: W sumie Chris: No to Caroline . Derek albo Conrad (Wylosowała Conrada) Caroline: Super Mindy: Serio? Derek: Coś ci nie pasuje Chris: Oto pary: * Conrad i Caroline * Mindy i Derek * Bler i Chad * Stella i Dustin * Tracy i Pedro * Brittnay i Leo Chris: A więc wskazówki pobieracie z Chrisboxa . Pierwsza para na mecie wygra pobyt w SPA tak jak ostatnio . Pary z miejscami 2-5 będą bezpieczne , a z szóstej pary ktoś odpadnie . START (Wszyscy podbiegli do Chrisboxa) Brittnay: Skok po klucz Chris: W tym zadaniu jedna osoba z pary musi skoczyć po klucz . Będą się zamieniać chłopak-dziewczyna . Kluczem będą próbowali otworzyć jedną ze skrzyń . Tylko sześć kluczy pasuje . Kolejność ustalą sobie sami . W skrzyni jest kolejna wskazówka Dustin: '''Ty masz farta Stella . Zaczniesz? '''Stella: '''Czemu nie '''Leo i Brittnay: '''Ty zaczniesz ! Nie! Ty ! '''Leo: '''Ok . Zaczne '''Pedro: '''Ja zaczne '''Chad: '''No i ja '''Conrad: '''Ja na pierwszy ogień . Sprawdze czy jest bezpiecznie '''Caroline: '''Ach :) '''Derek: '''Ty zacznij '''Mindy: '''Ech...ok :/ (Na szczycie klifu) (Wszyscy skoczyli i wyłowili klucze) '''Stella: '''Pasuje :D '''Dustin: '''Pisze żeby biec do stołówki (pobiegli) '''Mindy: '''WOW! Pasuje '''Derek: '''Rusz dupe . Nie chce przegrać i skończyć jak Eva '''Mindy: '''Ech..zamknij się '''Mindy(p.z.) Ja bym go chętnie zobaczyła w armacie , ale nie chce być zagrożona , bo kto wie co Brittnay wymyśli (pobiegli) Chad: '''No nie ' :( Nie pasuje '''Bler: '''No to biegne '''Leo: ' Nie pasuje Brittnay: '''Debil '''Leo: '''Zamknij ryj i właź '''Conrad; '''Chyba musisz wejść '''Caroline: '''Dobra '''Pedro; '''Nie pasuje '''Tracy: '''Wchodze Stołówka (Stella i Dustin oraz Mindy i Derek tam dobiegli i wzieli z chrisboxa wskazówke) '''Stella: '''Dziewczyna karmi . Facet je '''Chris: '''O tak . Faceci z drużyn będą musieli wciągnąć to ochydztwo bez użycia rąk , a karmić ich będą dziewczyny . Komu się uda może się zameldować w strefie luzu , no a z ostatniej pary jedna osoba wyleci :) '''Dustin: '''Ok szybko '''Derek: '''Nie wlecz się '''Mindy: '''Wal się (Stella i Mindy zaczeły karmić Dereka i Dustina) Plaża '''Brittnay: Nie pasuje ?! Grrr....... Caroline: '''Ech...nie pasuje '''Bler: '''Nie pasuje :( '''Tracy: '''Nie pasuje :/ Stołówka (Obie pary skończyły i zaczął się wyścig do strefy luzu) '''Chris: '''Już tu biegną (1st - Stella i Dustin) (2nd - Mindy i Derek) '''Derek: '''Kurwa '''Chris; '''Stella i Dustin wygrali pobyt w SPA , ale wy dotrwacie do następnego odcinka '''Derek: '''Chociaż tyle '''Mindy: '''JPRDL (Reszta par wleciała do stołówki . Chłopaki zaczeli jeść a dziewczyny ich karmić . Potem był wyścig do strefy luzu) '''Chris; '''WOW (3rd - Tracy i Pedro) (4th - Brittnay i Leo) (5th - Bler i Chad) (6th - Caroline i Conrad) '''Conrad: '''No nie '''Chris: '''Tak gołąbeczki . Jedno z was odpadnie '''Caroline: '''Mogłam cię szybciej karmić :( '''Conrad: '''Nieważne . Jedno z nas będzie walczyło dla drugiego :) (pocałowali się) Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Ok . Głosy oddane . Stosunkiem głosów 7 do 5 odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... .. .. .. .. . ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Conrad! '''Conrad: '''Kurwa Armata '''Conrad: '''Wygraj Caro.. (Chris go wystrzelił) '''Conrad:...line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Caroline: ':( Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka '''Chris: '''No i gra jedenastka . Jak Derek i Mindy odnajdą się po powrocie ? Kto wyleci ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew!Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki